Bowties, Suspender, and Glasses, Oh My!
by BreakMyDreams
Summary: In which Kurt realizes that his boyfriend is kind of a nerd.  Nerd!Blaine, shameless smut, Bottom!Blaine.


Kurt wasn't sure how he'd missed it, maybe the Dalton blazer had toned it down a notch, but right now, there was no denying it; his boyfriend was a nerd. He wasn't the usual video game nerd that Kurt was used to encountering either, no, his boyfriend was a bowties, suspenders, and glasses type of nerd. The type that hauled huge books around for reading in his spare time, they were those books that most teenager wouldn't even read when they were on class syllabuses. Kurt couldn't understand how this fact had escaped him for nearly a year, but now that he'd noticed, all he could think about was how hot it was. His fingers itched to pluck at those suspenders, to untie that bowtie and then drag his boyfriend close with the ends of it, he wanted to kiss him until his lips were swollen, skin flushed, and those glasses were knocked askew. They were supposed to be studying though, stretched out across Kurt's bed with books scattered all around them but all Kurt could do was stare at his boyfriend, who was hunched over a book, a look of deep concentration on his face as he worried his lower lip between his teeth.

Resigning himself to the fact that he wasn't going to get any work done, Kurt began to look over the books piled around him and found himself fighting to keep his jaw from dropping. He considered himself smart, he always managed straight A's but he was beginning to feel very stupid right now. How in the world was his boyfriend, who was a year younger than him, in a math class two levels above his own, he didn't even know that McKinley offered classes that advanced. He moved on, peering at the next book that was set out in front of Blaine, and okay, he _knows _that McKinley doesn't offer AP Italian five, in fact, they don't offer Italian at all and last time he checked, his boyfriend was in his AP French class.

"Um, Blaine", Kurt questioned, still eyeing the books in front of them.

"Hmm", Blaine looked up from his notebook, his glasses slipping down his nose in the process.

"How are you taking Italian", He asked, wetting his lips and nodding towards the book in front of them, "McKinley doesn't offer it, or at least I didn't think they did. Also, you're taking French with me."

Blaine grinned at him, pushing his glasses back up his nose, making Kurt's heart flutter as he did so, "I'm taking them both, and you're right, they don't offer Italian, actually I don't think any of the high schools around here offer it past level three so I'm taking it online through OSU."

Kurt's brow furrowed in confusion, "I didn't think they'd let anyone take two languages", He murmured.

"Dalton would, McKinley won't", Blaine replied, his eye's scanning back over his notebook before closing it and setting it aside, "But since I'm not actually taking Italian at McKinley they are letting me keep my French class."

Blaine turned his attention back to his books but Kurt was suddenly all too aware of the fact that they were home alone, and that along with his new found obsession with his boyfriends apparent nerdyness spurred him to make a move. He inched his way across the bed until he was close enough to slip the book Blaine was reading out of his hands and carefully tossed it over the edge of his bed.

Blaine looked up at him in confusion as he cleared the rest of the books off the bed, "Kurt, what are you doing, I thought we were studying."

"We were, but I think I just came up with a better use of our time", He grinned, reaching forward to grab hold of his boyfriends suspenders and tugging, a satisfied groan slipping from his lips as Blaine moved forward and Kurt attacked his lips.

Blaine made a surprised noise but responded quickly, parting his lips when Kurt's tongue teased across them, being so caught up in the kiss that he didn't notice when nimble fingers went to work on his bowtie, a tiny whimper escaping him as Kurt jerked him even closer by the ends of it. Kurt deepened the kiss, sucking on Blaine's tongue as he slipped the suspenders from his boyfriend's shoulders, hands roaming over the younger boy's chest before moving to pull his shirt from where it was tucked into his jeans. He fumbled with the top button on Blaine's shirt, giving up on the rest after it finally came undone and yanking the shirt upwards, the movement causing Blaine's glasses to go flying and several of his perfectly gelled curls to come springing out of their confinement.

"Okay", Blaine panted, pulling back slightly, "Not that I have problem with it or anything, but what brought this on?"

Kurt growled, pushing Blaine to lie down, straddling his hips, thinking to himself how he was almost embarrassed of the way he was acting, almost. "We're home alone", He muttered, pressing a biting kiss to Blaine's neck, "And you're just sitting there in your stupid bowtie", He licked his way down his boyfriends neck to his collarbone, "And your stupid suspenders and glasses", He mumbled, nibbling at the skin beneath his lips, "And why the hell were we studying to begin with."

Kurt worked his way back up Blaine's neck, spurred on by the needy whimpers his boyfriend was letting out, he slipped a hand down to palm him through his jeans, his stupid, but oh so sexy high water jeans. He smiled against the skin he had just been sucking a bruise into as Blaine arched into his touch, already hard and straining against the fabric as Kurt continued, applying just enough pressure to tease. He spent another moment on his neck before moving back up, bringing his hand with him and returning to Blaine's abused mouth, sucking on his lower lip as he tangled his hands in his boyfriend's hair, freeing the rest of his curls from the restricting gel as he did so.

"More", Blaine moaned against his lips, "Please, more."

Blaine undid the buttons on Kurt's vest as he spoke and Kurt pulled back, shrugging out of it before yanking his shirt over his head and moving to pop the button on Blaine's jeans, leaning over to his bedside table once both of their jeans were off, making a satisfied noise when he found the lube. He settled back between his boyfriend's thighs and looked up to find Blaine putting his glasses back on, he arched an eyebrow and watched as a faint blush colored the younger teen's cheeks.

"I, uh, I wanted to be able to see", Blaine mumbled and Kurt was torn between thinking it was the most adorable thing in the world and the sexiest thing in the world.

He settled back again, placing a reassuring kiss to Blaine's thigh before trailing a hand down it, ghosting it over his hip and smiling at the way it made Blaine shiver then lightly stroking his erection before moving down. He gently pressed a lubed finger to Blaine's entrance, massaging the tight ring of muscles until his boyfriend groaned impatiently, pushing back against the finger until Kurt finally sunk the digit in up to the first knuckle. He stretched his boyfriend slowly, pressing lightly against his prostate while he used his other hand to stroke his own erection, coating it with lube. He worked him open until Blaine was moving restlessly, thrusting back against his fingers, and whimpering high and needy. Kurt pressed another kiss to Blaine's thigh before removing his fingers and crawling up the bed, pressing random kisses to his boyfriend's body along the way and finally brushing their lips together as he lined himself up. Blaine moaned brokenly, feeling the head of Kurt's cock pressing against him, breaching him at an agonizingly slow pace, he hitched a leg over Kurt's shoulder, thrusting downwards, trying to get more, faster.

Kurt moaned, hips stuttering to a stop, "So tight", He panted, leaning down to brush his lips over Blaine's again then bracing himself on one arm, bringing the other up to push Blaine's glasses back up his nose before he started moving again, slowly inching forward until Blaine had taken all of him.

"More", Blaine whined, tightening the leg he had over Kurt's shoulder, trying desperately to pull him in even further.

"Pushy bottom", Kurt murmured, tilting his hips back and sliding forward again, picking up a slow rhythm.

He kept it slow, tilting his hips and searching out that spot, groaning when he felt Blaine's muscle clench tight around him, speeding up his pace slightly, aiming for that spot each time as he felt that familiar tight heat begin to coil low in his belly. He sought out Blaine's lips again, kissing him deeply and drinking in the broken moans and breathy sighs his boyfriend was emitting. Kurt slipped a hand between them, never breaking the kiss as his hand encircled Blaine's erection, stroking clumsily for a moment before finally falling in time with his thrusts.

"Close", Blaine mumbled against Kurt's mouth, "So close."

Kurt felt himself spiraling and increased his pace, thrusts becoming erratic as Blaine continued to clench around him and his vision began to blur as his climax ripped through him, Blaine following moments later, hot ropes of come spilling over Kurt's hand as he worked him through it. Kurt rested his forehead against Blaine's as both teen's came down from their orgasms, panting heavily as Kurt pulled out before giving in and collapsing on top of his boyfriend.

"God", Kurt breathed a few minutes later, grimacing as he glanced between the two of them, "We're both going to need showers now."

Blaine sighed, nuzzling into Kurt's hair, "Won't that be a dead give away to what he just did."

Kurt chuckled at that, "Not as much of one as not showering would be", He stretched, moving lazily towards the edge of the bed, "Come on", He tugged at Blaine's hands, "If anyone asks we're going to tell them we both got slushied on our way out of school this afternoon."


End file.
